User talk:Orangeyoshi.one
Fixing the 'encountered a problem' bug I've encountered the bug a couple of times too, and every time I just keep on re-opening the game until it works. I don't really think there are other ways of fixing it, if there are, I'm sure Sim or nealy or any of the mods will help you out. :) What you are encountering is the Internet Explorer Bug. After you are logging in with your account and password, the window gets your account key and password key to access the game. But due to a recent patch, some components decided to make war. The Internet Explorer component decided to say to the game: "Oh, hey, you are not getting that account key and password key from me! You shouldn't be able to get that from me! " and therefore the game has to stop working, as it doesn't receive the account key and the password key. Now, how to solve is a mystery, but I followed a post on the LMB's that worked for me. IE stands for Internet Explorer, just so you know. And IE Cache means that your internet explorer is saving local copies to your computer, to show web pages faster in the future.. How to clear it? Well, you see the button in the right window corner. It's a house, star, and some kind of wheel. CLick the wheel, take internet options or something that's called similar. Then take Browse history or something similar. From there on, you should decide what can be removed. Each option is explained very well. Maybe you can ask a parent to help you a little bit. Removing this, will clear up a lot of disk place. Thanks Sim! Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 12:51, September 20, 2014 (UTC)Orangyoshi.one The workaround that works for me is. 1) open IE 11 2) clear IE cache 3) leave IE 11 open 3) start lmo This seems to work around the ieframe.dll problem. YMMV Changing Username Hi, I can't do that. As your username is used accross all wiki's. How do you do the playcard About Those Previous Edits... I had to undo your edits to Cyclops, because you removed specific areas for Cyclops. Cyclops does not drop in every area, which is why I specifically listed areas he drops in. At the same time, Sad Clown does not drop in Mythology World anywhere. I cannot name one place beyond Part Trading where Sad Clown drops, so I undid your edit to Sad Clown as well. I didn't revises your edit to the Dinosaur Rise area because I cannot tell what was edited from a quick glance in the history.history section. Please don't take this personally, but this Wiki needs to be accurate, which is why I undid your changes to Cyclops and Sad Clown. I apologize profusely if this came across the wrong way. Starrocks923 (talk) 01:46, October 31, 2014 (UTC) No hard feeling that was all my bad. Sad clown used to drop in Mythology world... sorry I forgot about that.... And the Cyclops was accidentle I was looking at it and deleted the places. Sorry about that I was going to change it back but My PC had an isue and had to totally restart... 19:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Edit to Mythology Mountains You've removed the smash from the mapping tag twice, which cause the mapping tag to break (and all the code which comes after the mapping) . Thanks! 19:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) do you want the hun warrior. Loveitfd (talk) 23:53, October 31, 2014 (UTC) If I can that would be very nice Loveitfd! Thanks. 19:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Code Here is a Battle Goddess code. When I checked it, it was still good. CEQ-9XC-YM5-5R8 NOBODY but Orange should use this and I trust that nobody will. Alexgator10 (talk) 14:13, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Wow thanks Alex!! (You might want to remember to sign your name ;) ) 19:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) No problem bro!! Yeah, that might be a good idea. ;) Alexgator10 (talk) 14:13, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Here's a code for the prospecter, unless you have him. :P It still worked when I checked it. ATA-57M-PXY-VUK Same as what I said before about nobody using it. Alexgator10 (talk) 17:31, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Keep forgeting to sign my name... Alexgator10 (talk) 17:31, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again Alex! 19:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) For You! KBY-HPP-XQV-UFM Try that. ;) RagingTofu (talk) 07:23, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Yeah it doesnt work :P Thanks anyway! 19:44, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah, oh well. It was past midnight when I found it. :P I'll keep looking. RagingTofu (talk) 16:27, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Dropping by Just dropping by! (and testing my sig) ]] (talk) 13:56, December 5, 2014 (UTC) hi, thanks for your comment, how can i write a pm? i need to contact starrocks thanks, i wrote him on his talking page now, will come later online again. thanks for your help. Testing Testing my new sig. Thanks for the help!!! [[User:Alexgator10| Alexgator10 ]] - [[User_talk:Sim533|'Talk' ]] 20:39, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Two different people testing in one day =P 23:18, December 6, 2014 (UTC) thanks, sorry I`m new didnt realy understod but now ^^ Xlexia7x (talk) 00:56, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Re:Event LOL! I'm not really up to organize a new event at this point as I'm busy with life. If you want to set up an event with this cool idea, go for it! ;) Thanks so much! Thank you for the help, Orangeyoshi.one. Sim533 did indeed find a typo and my Revolutionary Soldier is glowing green as intended. Happy smashing! I have no problems regarding the edit. I appreciate the help. Klicky (talk) 18:12, January 29, 2015 (UTC) hi! I need a lot of code. I can trade: lady cyclop Sheriff Evil wizard Snake charmer If you can trade codes woth me, I am on the chat. Quick9429 Re:Stalwart Hi Orange! This has been fixed! Thanks for the heads up! :) Playing LMO Hey Orange, I'd like to play with my friends as much as possible before they make the switch to B2P. So let me know if your not to busy at some point. Thanks! 14:19, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ice Skater Hey Orange :) Ice Skater parts were meant to be found in Medieval World story dungeons, HOWEVER, the glitch is not yet fixed, and support confirmed that it was meant to be Ice Skater, so sadly we can't get her right now. =( [[User:Lavoyd| Lavoyd ]][[User_talk:Lavoyd| '(talk) ']] 20:57, June 24, 2015 (UTC)